


[Evanstan]失控(pwp)

by Vitamin_WHITE



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_WHITE/pseuds/Vitamin_WHITE
Summary: 落魄酒吧舞者桃×浪荡富家公子包女装描写/Dirty talk/双方不洁/道具注意没有逆没有逆没有逆





	[Evanstan]失控(pwp)

Chris是个酒吧里跳舞的，不是普通的甩头蹦迪，是要穿裙子的那种。——总有客人喜欢这种，漂亮的男孩子，兼具阳刚与阴柔的美。  
半透的纱质泡泡袖遮住了他的肱二头肌，而隆起的胸肌省去了硅胶垫胸的麻烦，紧身的包臀裙完美地展现他的腰身曲线。再加上他的长睫毛像是扑闪的蝶翼，与那双蓝眼睛一同，漂亮得勾魂摄魄。缀满亮片的裙子在晃动的射灯下闪着夺目的光，连甩那些脂粉莺燕几百个街区。  
倒不是他想干这个，一开始是抱着吉他能甩头吼摇滚也能岁月静好唱民谣的驻唱歌手，后来发现女装跳舞来钱多。没办法，毕竟要吃饭的，正常唱歌还不够他飞叶子的。  
时间一长就麻木了，最初连高跟鞋都踩不稳，到现在已经能在底下一大群公主少爷伸长手的时候扭着腰把屁股往他们手里送。  
今晚有些不一样，领班叮嘱好好跳，说有贵客要来，伺候好了能有大把的入账。  
Chris盯着镜子里的自己看，金色的长假发披在肩上，几年前的健身房里挥汗如雨的自己绝对不会料到现在的落魄模样。实际上模样并不落魄，顶多是现实与设想出入太大，两者之间的落差足以触发恐高症。他不是那种矫情的会感慨成为最讨厌的样子的人，他与这操蛋的生活很快就握手言和了。——不然也不会干这个了，还干得有点上瘾。  
隔着很远就看到了金主，那个年轻男人倨傲地翘着腿，旁边的女孩半跪在沙发上，手里端着酒杯，似乎是想给他喂酒。  
Chris忍不住撇了撇嘴，职业素养使然，他收回了目光。他的鼓手好友摸了一把他的屁股，给他比了个加油的手势，示意他卖力点，傍个好金主，能衣食无忧好长一段时间。Chris拍掉那只手，发出一声脆响。响声并不大，在音乐震天的环境下更是微不可闻，男人忽然转过了头，目光穿透了人影攒动的舞池与明明灭灭的灯光，直直地落到了Chris身上。  
今晚可能不用跳了，Chris想。  
他迎着那道目光看回去，迈开步子往那个方向走。离得近了才发现男人也有一双漂亮且含情的眼睛，光色变换的太快，看不清虹膜的色彩，Chris不自觉地猜那也是蓝色的。还有标致的屁股下巴，有点肉肉的脸蛋。应当是个养尊处优的少爷，惯于寻欢作乐。  
思绪闪动的时候，他已经坐在了男人身边。男人挥手让原本围着他的女孩离开，浓得窒息的香水味立马淡了不少。他捏住Chris的下巴，让后者的脸对正自己的。  
果然是个男人。  
Sebastian顺势撩了一把那金发，处理过的高温丝有点毛躁，手感远比不上真发，却别有一番的凌乱的风情。  
他第一次来这家，就让他遇上这么个极品，浪荡多年玩过的人在这尤物面前全都黯然失色年老珠黄。  
阴茎在西装裤里胀得发疼，Sebastian恨不得就在这里把这骚货办了，用精液灌满他的屁股。  
骚货似乎读懂了他的心，从旁边的小桌上拿起一杯酒，直接跨坐在了他身上。  
Chris舔舔唇，垂下眼睛看Sebastian，又抿了一口酒液，低下头想去吻他，即将双唇相接的瞬间，Chris扯松了Sebastian的领带，把那杯酒从领口倒进了Sebastian的身上。  
那些猩红的液体很快从衬衫里透了出来，视觉冲击不亚于胸口中弹，Chris偏头，舔掉了溅在侧颈的几滴，他藏在裙摆下的阴茎早就硬了起来，与Sebastian的隔着几层衣料不住地摩擦在一起。  
理智的弦铮然断裂，他们拉扯着闪进包厢里。包厢很宽敞，还有一张床，床头柜里塞满了各式各样的情趣用品，没人知道上一个使用这里的人开了一场怎样的滥交趴，只在似乎永远也展不平的床单的皱褶里窥见了一点狂乱。  
门关上后外面舞池的音乐声像是被塞进了一团棉花里，沉闷而遥远。Sebastian坐在床边，手移到了Chris的腰上，隔着裙子都能感受到那性感的斜方肌。  
“小婊子，想我干你几次？”Sebastian把手伸进了Chris的裙摆里，按揉那臀瓣，手指有意无意划过中间的入口。“嗯？”  
Chris抓住Sebastian的手，把后者压到了床上，又捉紧了手腕拉高按在了头顶。——差一个能绑住它们的东西。他一颗一颗咬开衬衫的纽扣，露出了里面的肌肤，酒与香水的味道搅在一起，沾在上面。Chris有一瞬间的意乱情迷，闭上眼睛的时候，他的瘾好似有了实体。  
Sebastian并不知道这个刚才还骑在自己身上的骚货正打着操他的主意，他现在被这个跪在自己双腿中间浪荡美人服侍得欲仙欲死。  
Chris的口活很好，做这行情色交易是避无可避的。他熟练地把Sebastian的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，撸动着柱身，接着含进嘴里。  
阴茎被湿滑温暖的口腔包裹着，颤抖着从马眼里流出前液来，Sebastian把手按在了Chris的后脑勺上，随着他吞吐的节奏挺着腰，红润的唇瓣微张，溢出满足的呻吟。  
以往到了这个时候，那些下面流水的荡妇就会骑上来，张开腿扶着柱身往下坐。但是今日不同往昔。  
“你没被人操过吧？”Chris原本把玩着囊袋的手指滑到了穴口，正缓缓往里开拓，很快就塞进了一个指节。  
“我操你他妈干什么？”Sebastian一个激灵差点坐起来，扭着腰想摆脱挤进后穴的异物。突如其来的侵入激得他眼底发红。他下意识抬起两条长腿，想把Chris踹开，却被Chris趁机抓住脚踝，往两边分开，直接卡进了腿间。  
Chris不知从哪里摸出了一副手铐，咔嚓一声就把Sebastian铐在了床头上。虽说做成了警用的款式，但内圈嵌着绒毛，不过被扣住的人也难以挣脱。Chris卡在Sebastian大张着的双腿之间，抬手扯掉头上的假发，又缓缓脱掉了满是亮片的裙子，随手甩在了地上。  
“怎么，想让我穿裙子操你？”Chris把Sebastian的膝盖往胸膛上压，整个人几乎要对折起来。那从未使用过的粉嫩肉穴直接暴露在视线下，不住地瑟缩着。  
“放开我！”这时候风流的公子才意识到，自己成了待宰的羔羊。一夜春宵被击碎，逃离也是奢望。  
“放开你也行。”Chris捏住Sebastian的下巴，拇指按在中间的一道凹痕上。“你自己玩你的洞，玩到射，我就放开你。”  
“你他妈给我滚。”Sebastian死咬着下唇，从来都是被人服侍到爽，哪里受过这种凌辱。  
“啧，你们这些有钱的少爷，没见过人间疾苦，骂人都没点新意。”  
“不答应吗？等会别被我玩得喊妈妈。”  
Chris一边说一边往那洞里塞了根带凸点的按摩棒，比手指粗上几圈，嗡嗡地震动着。  
“嘶…”Sebastian痛得抽气，下唇被他咬破了皮，渗出几颗小血珠。手被束缚住，抓不到实体，只能艰难地抠着一点铁链。过于强烈的刺激使得眼泪一下子涌了出来，他偏过头，那滴亮光很快就落在被单上消失了。  
“下面没出水，上面倒先出了。”Chris把按摩棒又往里推了一点，干涩的甬道绞得死紧，前进极其艰难。  
在把人劈开两半一样的剧痛里，按摩棒的前端碾过一处。被侵犯的少爷呼吸依旧破碎，却带上了一点欢愉的尾音。就跟他藏不住眼角的泪一样，陌生却跋扈的快感正在悄无声息地攀升，自那绵密的疼痛里延展出来，随时都要反客为主。  
唇上的一点血很快就干了，描深了几道细小的唇纹，唇色变得更艳了些。原本梳得整齐的棕发也散了，发丝凌乱地搭在额上，一副能唤醒施虐者兽性的模样。  
Sebastian死活不愿意承认他现在被屁股里嗡嗡震动着的假阳具搞爽了。他天生一副男女通杀的好皮囊，从来只有让对方在自己身下哭喊求饶的份。他抬起眼睛扫视着男人的脸，脱掉假发后露出了一头乱蓬蓬的棕发，棕发的主人把它们随意往后拨去，碧蓝的瞳孔里隐约跳动着几星桀骜的火苗，当是沉在烂泥里也磨蚀不掉的光。  
他的视线逐渐下移，落到了那发达的胸肌上。“什么啊原来不是垫出来的。”Sebastian自己也记不清楚是他的无声腹诽还是实打实地脱口而出，只是此时他的手已经摸在了那上面。  
“手感不错嘛，被多少人揉过？”他挑眉，用手指尖把轮廓线描了一圈。  
自身难保的处境下仍要挑衅施暴者的行为并不理智，——苦果立马尝到了。Chris把按摩棒的震动等级调到了最大，那根东西发了疯一样，好似随时都能过劳死。  
Sebastian无可抑制地痉挛着，脚趾都蜷缩起来，手指掐在了Chris的胸上。快感铺天盖地掀起浪，重重地把他拍在浅滩上，接着再拖回深海。  
“操你…轻一点，给我拿出去。”更令他惊恐的是，未经人事的，被按摩棒粗暴地扩张开的肉洞，一点一点地涌出了汁水。  
“拿出去？你的洞咬得这么紧，水都流出来了。”  
交合的部位黏糊糊的，假阳具露在外面的部分还挂着水痕，Chris摸了一把，把沾着液体的手指塞进了Sebastian的嘴里，大肆搅动着，扫过里面柔软的舌头。  
“呜呜…”Sebastian含混地吐出几个音节，舌头却缠上了手指，来来回回舔了个遍。他小腹发紧，颤抖得更加凄惨了，眼前发白，Chris近在咫尺的脸都变得模糊。  
现在不仅是被搞爽了，还被操射了。阴茎射出一股白浊，落在小腹上，填满了腹肌之间的一道凹痕。  
“光靠后面就能射出来，天生就该被人干。”  
Chris抽出按摩棒，连带着出来的液体沾湿了一小块床单。Sebastian连抬起眼皮的力气都快没了，双手被铐在头顶，挂得手腕略有一道发紫的痕迹，双腿被打开折成M字形，刚发泄过的阴茎软了下来，原本紧闭的肉穴变得红肿不堪，张开了一道缝，穴口挂着亮晶晶的肠液。  
他把阴茎抵在穴口，在一塌糊涂的大腿根画圈，“在这里纹上我的名字，以后你干的每一个人都会知道你被我操过。”  
“不纹也可以，你的小屁股灌满我的精液之后，还能对别人硬起来吗？”  
“你敢进来我他妈…”Sebastian最后一声控诉被一记贯穿顶得碎掉，滚烫的肉棒狠狠地撞进来，撞在最深的地方。  
“你他妈怎么样？”Chris掐住Sebastian的腰，用力撞击着。“说啊。”  
“哈啊…慢点…啊…”很没出息的，生理性泪水蛮横地涌了出来，Sebastian细小的呻吟都带上了哭腔，软软糯糯，只催得人兽性更旺。  
面对面的体位能清楚地看到对方的脸，Sebastian灰蓝色的眼睛就像一旺深潭，眉眼带着的笑是洒落水面的细碎阳光，而自己恶劣的行为则直接扰动了水底，沙砾被搅起来，弄脏了倒映的云彩。Chris鬼使神差般，在又一滴泪珠落在床单上之前，伸出手揩掉了它，又把手铐解开了。  
“停下…呜求你了…受不了了。”下了很大决心才说出求饶的字眼，Sebastian的脑内混乱得如一团浆糊，全身的触感往下身交合的部位集中，每一条神经都在叫嚣着过载，可那些源源不断漫上来的极致快感蛊惑着他渴求更多，酸软的腿缠上了Chris的腰，得到解放的手也搂住了他的脖子，——就像是一对缠绵的恋人。  
Chris却当真放慢了进出的速度，不紧不慢地碾着那一个点。“停了，舒服吗？”他坏心眼地明知故问，刚才那瞬的温柔不过是虚拟幻境。  
“你他妈的…”Sebastian骂着他自认为的脏字，——没半点威胁力，只像猫儿轻轻地挠了一道，惹得人愈发心痒难搔。  
他用力一个翻身，直接骑在了Chris的身上。没有防备的Chris被他压倒了，但很快就调整过来。——倒是要看看这第一次被人干就流水的有钱小婊子能玩出什么花样。  
在重力作用下，Sebastian整个人都被钉在了那根阴茎上，肉穴被进入得更深，嵌得死紧，上面凸起的每一条青筋都能清晰感受到。他双手撑着床，手腕被铐得太久使不上劲，一阵一阵地发酸。  
他凭着本能，试探性地前后扭了一下腰。“唔…”过电一样的酥麻从尾椎骨传遍了全身，差点手软趴在Chris的胸上。  
动的那一下腰尽管还有点笨拙，仰躺着看过去实在是勾魂摄魄，那点生涩无时无刻存在着，与刻在骨髓深处的媚感交相辉映，相悖的两种姿态浑然天成。  
“这么骚，没少被男人玩吧？”Chris掐着两瓣浑圆的臀，用力往下压。昨天他才和金主嗑过一次，却又被这小妖精勾起了瘾，药与性搅成一片邪恶的混沌。他眯起眼睛，瞳孔有些微的虚焦，光线在Sebastian的肩头晕开了一片，映得他仿佛是从时空裂缝里不慎跌落的星体。有那么一瞬Chris看到了神明，——他日后也是这么形容的。  
圣洁这种词用在他们这样的人身上，不亚于对释义的玷污。神明悲悯众生，也不愿被泥水溅湿白袍。  
哪有什么神呢，门里门外都是寻欢的众生，下流而尽兴。  
Sebastian没能说出反驳的话，他原本往后梳的头发散下了更多，露出了原本微卷的形态，垂在额前。  
下身依旧保持着相连，Chris翻身把Sebastian又压回了身下，这回不用手铐也没力气反抗了，Sebastian几乎要被钉进床垫里。  
不需要回答，答案早就刻在了每一寸皮肉上，游荡在每一方空间里。Chris是Sebastian这个风流少爷的第一个男人，这样的烙印打在灵魂上，之后但凡做爱，都会炽热烧灼。  
Chris加快了冲刺的速度，阴茎摩擦肠壁，几乎快要起火。Sebastian像条被拍在浅滩上的鱼，一阵一阵的快感过电一般凶猛地冲刷着他，尽管如此他下面的洞仍不知疲倦地紧紧咬着阴茎。随着抽插而带出的穴内一点软肉，也已红肿不堪。  
又几个进出后，粘稠的白浊灌满了欲求不满的肉穴。Sebastian已经处在昏迷的边缘，只对外部世界留了最后一根神经。  
Chris平复着粗重的呼吸，他的棕发被汗水沾湿了一点，粘出了一绺一绺的层次感。他缓缓退出了阴茎，连带着穴里夹不住的精液从洞口流了出来，滴在满是红紫印记的大腿内侧。  
Sebastian闭着眼睛，长睫毛在眼底投下一小片清晰的阴影，唇瓣被他自己咬得殷红，方才结好的痂又撕破了，脸上浮着一层薄汗，略微歪着头。似乎刚才蛮横的侵犯也没能让他染上不一样的颜色，他还是惯于寻欢作乐的小少爷，喜欢漂亮的大姐姐。  
Chris凑近了，吻住了那玫瑰花瓣一样的唇。被吻的人接纳了他唇舌的交缠。

总归是有了一些不同。  
比方说被操开的洞。  
比方说失控的心。  
比方说他们一直贯彻的，情色交易从不接吻。


End file.
